Relax
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: Tag: Season 2, Episode 3. Kevin tries to help Justin relax and take his mind off his injury's pain with a bubble bath, but things take different turn into The Walker Line territory—meaning there isn't one. INCLUDES/WARNING/SPOILERS: Platonic brothers jerking-off together in the bath.


**Summary:** _Kevin tries to help Justin relax and take his mind off his injury's pain with a bubble bath, but things take different turn into The Walker Line territory_ — _meaning there isn't one._  
 **Tag:** Season 2 - Episode 3.

 **Includes/Spoilers: Brothers bathing together, incestuous(?) activities [is it if they don't** _ **touch**_ **each other sexually?], jerking-off. Platonic Smut.**

 **Brothers** & _Sisters_

* * *

 **Relax**

"This is embarrassing," Justin complained with a grimace, one foot almost knee-deep in the warm, bubbled water, hands fisting into the back of Kevin's tee as his brother slowly attempted to lower him into the tub with his injured knee.

"Which part?" Kevin questioned in a strained voice, his arms under Justin's, slowly becoming double as they worked the man lower. His injured leg was propped on the side of the tub, cushioned by a folded towel. "The bubbles or—"

" _Or,_ " Justin released Kevin's shirt, one hand at a time, to grip the sides of the tub with shaking arms as he drew lower, relying on Kevin's strength to guide him down gently. "And the bubbles."

"Nothing I haven't seen before," Kevin chuckled and Justin could feel the vibration through his own body, just as he was close enough to smell his brother's cologne.

"That doesn't help me." Justin bit back a groan, the ever present pain awakening further the more he strained. "It's still weird."

"Okay?" he questioned his brother's comfort.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Almost there," Kevin promised. "So, is this a gay thing?" he teased.

"Wha- No. This isn't a gay thing, Kevin." He scoffed. "It's a _guy_ thing. A you're my brother thing."

"Get over yourself," There was a splash of water as Justin finally touched-down into the warm water, it lapped at his chest as he settled with a grunt. "Good?" Justin gave a tight nod. Kevin straightened, "Mom used to make us bathe together all the time when we were kids."

"Yeah! When we were kids!" He rubbed a hard palm into his right thigh.

Kevin dried his wet arms with a towel as he turned to the linen cabinet beside the door with an eye roll. "You're just upset because my cock is bigger than yours." He joked.

Justin froze and sputtered from shock, in the process of lowering his throbbing leg into the water. "Wha- What?!" he finished lowering his leg into the water, biting back the whimper as he did so and forced his attention back onto his brother—who was apparently lighting some scented candles. "That is not what this is about. And that fact is completely untrue!"

"Right." Kevin flashed him a glib smile, turning on the stereo, playing some soft rock. "Okay," he shrugged uninterestedly.

"Oh, you are unbelievable!" Justin scoffed, his hand in the water, massaging the sharp pins and needles in his leg at the change in position. "You are _not_ bigger," he said a helpless moment later with indignation.

"Mm." Was Kevin's amused noncommittal response.

"And candles?" Justin waved a hand. "What is this, a bad romance novel?"

"Candles." Kevin stated factually. "Create an ambiance of relaxation. Which you need to do. Bad romance novel or not."

Justin just huffed, leaning back against the tub, another towel folded over the edge, splashing water as he crossed his arms. "You are _not_ bigger." He scoffed. "Prove it."

Kevin turned to him and blinked. "Are you five?"

"I'm having a bubble bath, why not? And I knew it. I so knew it!" he pointed at Kevin in triumph. "You're so talking out of your ass, Kevin. Pun not even intended."

"That wasn't even a pun." Kevin scoffed, shaking his head.

"Ohh, I'm definitely bigger!" Justin crossed re-crossed his arms, laying back against the tub smugly.

"I am not lowering myself to your childish games." He turned to the door. "Enjoy your bubble bath."

"Then go." Justin shooed him. "And I'll know that I'm right."

Kevin gritted his teeth. His hand was on the knob. He was not—

"Feel sorry for you, _big_ bro. This must be embarrassing for you,"

"Embarrassing for me? Okay! Alright!" Kevin spun around. "You really want to do this?" his finger gestured between the two of them. "Because this- this is-" he didn't even know.

Justin watched him flounder in amusement. "You're stalling."

"And you're being ridiculous!"

"What is it they say? I showed you mine..."

"You really are the child in this family," Kevin snarked. "And-and- you- You need to be taught a lesson!"

"Ooh." He held up his hands in surrender mockingly. "You're gonna teach me a lesson? I'm so scared."

"Yeah, teach you a lesson. Yuck it up, Justin. Because you won't be laughing for long." Kevin twisted back to the door—and pressed the knob-lock. Justin raised his brows at him. The last thing they needed was Nora or Rebecca walking in on them. "You know, you and Tommy are the same." Kevin hiked up his tee, holding it up against his sides with his elbows. He untied the drawstring to his track pants. "How do you think I got laid so often?" His track pants dropped down to his knees.

Justin blinked, gob smacked as he stared. He honestly didn't think Kevin would do it, but... _wow_. "Definitely isn't because of your winning personality!" he blurted. "And are you going commando?!"

"Thanks," Kevin said dryly. "And yeah, I am. Deal with it."

Justin scoffed. "Yeah, well..." his cheeks became warm, and it had nothing to do with the bathwater.

He chuckled. "Learn your lesson?"

"Yeah. Yes. Just-" he waved a hand at his brother. "Put it away already!" his gaze kept flicking between his cock and his face.

"Just want to make sure the lesson will hold." Kevin dropped his shirt and pulled his pants back up to his hips. "Give a shout when you want to get out or need anything else. Okay?"

"Yeah," he mumbled. The warm water, bubbles like silk against his skin, and the pleasant scents in the bathroom was actually pretty nice. But Kevin was a distraction from what would otherwise be him left alone with his thoughts—which was the last thing he wanted. "I'm a grower, not a shower." He said before Kevin could leave. He sulkily flicked the bubbles.

"Ah." Kevin turned back to him. "I'm a shower _and_ a grower."

"Alright. Okay. Now your just bragging. That's not a very good colour on you, bro."

"Hey," he held up a hand. "I don't get to brag about much. And I don't brag about _this,"_ he gestured down. "But you brought it up." He reminded.

"Yeah, yeah."

Kevin stared at him for a moment and seemed to read something in his little brother's expression because instead of leaving, he went and sat on the edge of the tub where the towel lay for Justin's injured leg, facing towards the man.

"Is my bath idea really that bad?"

"What?" Justin looked at him a little in surprise. "No, no. It's fine. Good. I think it's helping with the pain a little. It's definitely different."

"Then what is it?"

"Just..." his eyes flicked away briefly in discomfort, but he was determined and a little desperate. "Prove it," he uttered.

"What?" Kevin's brows furrowed for a moment. "I just di-"

"No. The other thing."

"The oth- you mean...?" he glanced down at his lap and then Justin. "Are you- Did something _that_ bad happen over th-"

"No. It's- You want me to relax? Fine. The bath is pretty nice." He swished his hands around in the water. "But it doesn't do any good if there's nothing to distract me from the pain."

"And this," Kevin made a circulatory gesture at his crotch. "Is your big idea for a distraction?" his tone was incredulous.

"I- I don't know. Frankly, and I'm sorry, bro, but you talking my ear off with boring shit like your work or Jason just ain't going to cut it."

"Offence aside." Kevin made the physical gesture, swiping. "My giving into your childish taunts earlier to showing you my penis was toeing The Line. But getting an erection is definitely crossing it."

"Ugh." Justin sat back, water splashing the edges of the tub. "It didn't take very long for the Lawyer to come out."

"Seriously?" Kevin scoffed. "Being a lawyer has nothing to do with it."

"Oh, so you're just generally stuck up, then."

"It's not being 'stuck up,'-"

"it's not like we're planning to kill someone, Kevin. Jeez."

"No. No. You just want me to jerk-off in front of you!" he exclaimed.

"You don't have to—you know— _complete_." He reasoned. He made what looked like an aborted _sploosh_ gesture.

"Oh, so it's fine then." He threw his hands up. "As long as I don't complete."

"So, you'll do it?" Justin straightened slightly.

"What? Of course I'm not g-"

"Come on, Kevin!" Justin said angrily. "You said you had a sure-fire way to make me relax, and your not holding up your end of the bargain! This pain is excruciating, Kev. You have no idea. I can't take those pills. It's not that I don't _want_ to. I **can't**! I know myself." His hand touched his chest, suds clinging to his chest hair from the sloshed bathwater. "Even if I'm on a strict schedule and mom monitors every single pill, I won't be able to help myself. It's too easy to let the drugs dull everything. I won't care. It'll feel too good." His eyes shone with unshed tears. "Please, Kevin. Please." He gripped his brother's wrist where his hand rested next to his thigh on the side of the tub.

"God, Justin." His chest ached with his brother's desperation. "You- I-" Kevin squeezed his eyes closed and turned his head away for a moment.

"Please..."

It was the hopeless plea that broke the lawyer. The rational part of his brain asking him what the hell was he doing?! While the irrational, big brother part, said that if this could somehow—as out of the box as it was—if it could somehow _help_ Justin, then, there really wasn't a question on it. If there was a Line, he would go over it for Family, he would go over it for Justin. The Walker Line.

"O- Okay. I- I'll do it." He swallowed. "If my... _proving it_ , will help you, then, yeah, Justin." He glanced back at his brother. "Yeah."

Justin released his wrist and dropped his hand back into the water, gently rubbing his knee. "Thank you. Thank you." He said softly. "I know this is weird-"

"Top Three." Kevin agreed.

"Yeah."

"It doesn't leave this room." Kevin said firmly. "This room," his hand flew around. "Is like Vegas. A silent trap."

"Definitely," he nodded. "Definitely."

There was a moment of silence.

"So...?"

Kevin gave him a deathly look.

"Sorry, sorry." Justin briefly held up his hands. "Take your time. Just... not _too_ much time."

"Justin," Kevin told him. "Shut up."

"Shutting up," he zipped his lips, giving a little grin.

"Christ," Kevin uttered. "This family is so fucked up." Justin pressed his lips tightly to stop from speaking. "Just- Don't look at me. Okay?"

"I kind of _have_ to look, you know? How else am I supposed to _know_?"

Kevin gave him a brief look of antipathy. "Fine. God." He tipped his head briefly upward as if seeking intervention. "But I'm not going to look at _you_."

"I would hope not."

"Oh? _That's_ your Line?"

Justin just shrugged. "You're stalling."

"The last thing I want to do is _stall_." Kevin told him. "This is so passed awkward already, it's in some other dimension of known."

"Alright." Kevin took a breath and briefly lifted his hips from the edge, flicking his tracks down and dropping them to his ankles. His body was angled towards Justin, so he turned his face away against his left shoulder, eyes squeezed shut.

"I'm not drunk enough for this," he muttered as he grasped his flaccid cock and started to pull on it with a dry palm. He tried to think of sexy things; like the water Olympics, male division. He tried to think of Jason and not _Justin_ watching him a couple feet away.

Justin laid his head on his folded arm at the curve of the edge, watching his brother struggle with performance anxiety. He could understand that, he hadn't been able to get more than a half-chub since he got injured. "Just think about Jason." Justin encouraged.

"I'm trying!" Kevin ground out. "I haven't seen him for months. And did I say you could talk?" He definitely should have thought this through more.

"Sorry. Just trying to help." Justin let out an explosive breath.

Kevin felt it brush against his cock and shivered. He could feel his dick finally growing firmer under his hands and didn't want to _think_ about it—about why. He started to pump a little faster.

"Oh, you're going!" Justin said with some excitement.

"Justin!" he snapped, eyes still closed. He straightened his neck from the crane, trying to prevent a crick. He reached the halfway marker. "I don't need the commentary. What did I say about talking?"

"Ugh. Fine!" he huffed.

Kevin could feel his breath again, and wondered how _close_ his brother really was. But he refused to open his eyes. He knew he wouldn't be able do this if he _saw_ Justin. So he didn't _think_ about the breath that curled lightly around his stiffening cock. He felt lightly breathless, the friction of his dry palm, he held back the small sound in the back of his throat, he was almost—

"You sure you don't want any lo-"

"Justin!" he growled.

Kevin was met with another scoff, could practically _hear_ the eye roll, and water-movement as his brother shifted in the tub. And unexpectedly, Kevin felt a soapy warmth dribble down the head of his cock and over his fingers. A startled gasp and squeak left him as he jolted unexpectedly, his eyes snapping open. He was thrown off balance, the towel on the edge that he was sitting on, slipping—and sending him backwards.

Kevin let out a shout this time, voiced in stereo by Justin. The lawyer's arms scrambled for purchase, trying to prevent a tumble into the tub, and the crash onto Justin's injury. His body was already angled to the right, and that was the way his body fell. He twisted his torso, and just managed to grip the edge of the tub, his elbow plunged into water.

Justin lurched forward to try and grab his brother by pure reflex, despite his injury. It sent a painful twinges and throbbing up his leg, but he ignored it with willpower and focused on the fact that he had somehow managed to grab Kevin—somewhat. His right gripped Kevin's left reaching one, his other under Kevin's side, his fingers twisted into the wet material of his tee.

"Kevin?" Justin strained.

"God, Justin!" he cried out. "I didn't hit you, did I?" his voiced was just as strained.

"No, no. I'm good." Justin assured him. "Can yo-"

"I don't think I can get up like this." Kevin admitted, his grip tight on Justin's elbow. "Fuck." He strained for a moment, trying to do just that, but failed. "Why did I stop working out?" he panted.

"Shit. Okay." Justin thought rapidly, taking in his brother's position from his better vantage point—the stiff cock between them completely ignored and forgotten at the moment. "I'm going to lower you, alright? Go slow. I'll guide you so you don't hit my leg."

"Right." He could already feel his fingers slipping on the wet porcelain. Water lapped at his side and hip soaking into his shirt. "Ready."

Justin nodded and helped lower Kevin into the tub, getting the man to angle back to the left at the same time so he emerged himself into the tub on his back, his legs hanging over the edge and giving Justin's injured leg a pocket of space as opposed to _not_ if he came in on his side.

Kevin was up to his chin in bubble bath, shirt utterly soaked, his bare legs hanging over the side at the knees, dry.

"Here," Justin leaned forward and grabbed Kevin's closest shin, pulling it towards him and getting Kevin to pivot on his ass to face towards him. Justin threw off the tracks hanging off his foot. He brang his legs into the tub so now his brother was just as emerged as the Vet, straightened up against the taps at the other side of the tub. It was definitely big enough for two grown men.

"You staying?"

"Wha-?" Justin was already carefully shifting their legs around under the bubble-clouded water, and before Kevin knew it, his left was slightly bent and angled in front of him, and Justin's injured right leg was using the bend in his knee and his thigh as a prop. "I guess I am," he said drily.

Justin gave him a smirk and chuckle. "Just like old times?"

"I think there was a little more room when we were kids." Kevin pointed out.

"More toys, too."

Kevin gave a laugh and shake of the head. "This is your fault, you know." He flicked water at his brother.

"I was just trying to help you out!" he protested.

"I was this close away," Kevin held soapy fingers mm's apart. "Okay? I didn't need your help."

"Fine. Next time, I'll stay out of it." He promised.

"Next time?" Kevin raised a thick brow.

"You know what I mean!"

"Yeah. Ugh," he pulled at his wet shirt.

Justin looked at him in amusement. "You gonna leave that on?"

Kevin stared at him. "You just don't quit, do you?"

"I'm a Walker. It's kind of in the description."

"Yeah." Kevin just shook his head and pulled his soaked shirt overhead. He balled it up and strained most of the excess water, before he twisted, and lobbed it across the bathroom—it actually landed in the sink with a _plop_.

"You actually made it!" Justin cheered, and held out his palm to his brother. Kevin rolled his, but slapped his palm to his brother's. "Wait," the younger man paused, glancing at his hand, then Kevin. "Was that the hand that you-?"

"You wanted to give props." Kevin chuckled, settling back. The faucet was flat and fit between his shoulder blades, cold against his skin. He was sitting on the tub plug, but he'd had worse.

"Dude!" he scrubbed his hand in the bubbles.

"You asked for the show." He replied drily. "And got a backstage pass."

"Keep your backstage to yourself," he grumbled.

"Don't worry," he fluttered his eye-lashes and said meekly, "I'm saving myself for a Minister."

"Bro!" Justin exclaimed, splashing water and bubbles at his chest.

"Hey," he said sharply, holding up a finger. "You do not want to get into a water-fight with me, young man. Don't start something you can't finish, especially when that includes screaming for mom like a little girl."

"I got soap in my eyes!" he defended. "And that was _one_ time." Kevin returned the splash. "Cheap-shot, bro."

"Returning the favour... _bro_." Kevin grinned.

"Never say that again."

"Don't let me ever say that again." Kevin agreed. Both men gave a light shudder. They sat in silence for a moment.

"You're supposed to be distracting _me_ , remember?" Justin huffed.

"I don't know what to talk about." He admitted.

"That's a first."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing! Jus- Come on, Kev."

"Agh!" Kevin groaned, trying to think, but coming up utterly blank. "Prove it!" he blurted.

Justin looked at him in blank confusion. "What?"

"Yeah. Prove it." Kevin said with more conviction. "I'm a shower and a grower—and I proved that. Now it's your turn. You said you were a grower not a shower, so... prove it." He waved his hand in a go-on motion, bubbles flicked from his fingers.

Justin looked at him open-mouth. "Wh- really? Bro, come o-"

"I showed you mine ~" Kevin sang with a smirk.

"Come on." He scoffed. "I am _not_ going to do that."

"For real?" Kevin raised a thick brow. "After I just did it for you? You were two-feet away. I could feel your breath on my cock, Justin!"

"Dude!"

Kevin ignored him. "There's nearly five-feet between up now. We're naked in the tub. There's a blanket of bubbles. What's the problem?"

"The problem is—I'm done with the bath." He gripped the lip of the tub on either side of himself, his hands wet and slippery with suds. His biceps tensed and knuckles whitened as he started to attempt to raise himself. Of course, he would re-injure himself in this attempt alone, but right now he just wanted out.

His brother's eyes widened in alarm. "Justin," Kevin laid his hand on the top of Justin foot, pressed against his left hip, stilling the man.

With a grunt-growl-grimace, Justin lowered himself back the centimetre he'd managed to raise himself, and sunk into the water, his shoulders hunched. Trying to keep his injured right leg straight, his listed more to the left. His cheek laid against the porcelain, he stared at his brother morosely.

"Justin," Kevin repeated, his tone sharper with time with concern for the sudden change in his brother's demeanour.

"Ugh! Fine!" he carded a hand uncomfortably through his hair, leaving the bath bubbles behind in the dry locks. "Look... ever since I got injured... heh, it's stupid. I'm stuck in that stupid room all the time, in pain... so I tried to distract myself, you know?" he made a vague, if lude gesture that got the point across, "At night, when I couldn't sleep for the stupid nightmares or because of the pain. But I couldn't- I haven't- don't make me say it, alright!" he shouted in frustration. "It's humiliating enough to myself let alone..." he threw a hand at Kevin before it splashed back into the water.

"That's normal with the amount of pain your in, Justin. What you've just gone through," Kevin told him completely reasonable. "Under the circumstance-"

"You did." Justin muttered in some sort of self-recrimination.

"Yeah, well... I think that's a _little_ different."

"Different how?" he persisted.

Kevin gave a low sigh. "I don't know. Maybe... I haven't been touched sexually by another man in three months. I've have jacked-off pretty much every morning since Jason went with God because I'm a sad person. I'm horny as hell so I think I can pretty much get an erection about anything-"

"Ugh! TMI, bro. TMI!" Justin protested.

"Uh! You asked!"

"Yeah, well. I regret it."

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever. Shut up." Kevin flapped a hand at him. "You've been healing. You've got a hold on your pain. You're _relaxed_ , huh?" he petted the bubbles. "You're not stuck in that room, in that bed. You're mobile. Smell the candles and lean into it."

"It is so messed up that _you_ are the one telling me to _relax_ and stop being a cranky tight ass." Justin commented.

"Yeah, well." He uttered. "So come on!"

"Yeah. Right. So right here, right now. Snap one out." Justin scoffed. "I'll get right on that."

"Stop thinking so hard!" Kevin scolded him. "I did it for you as weird and uncomfortable as it was. So...

"You didn't go all the way!" he pointed out in a last protest.

"That was different. This is obviously something that needs to happen. So—come on. Before the water gets cold and your fingers get pruney. It could help with the whole psychological thing. If you can get passed this, then it's just one less hurdle. Come on. At least _I_ won't look." He teased.

"Shut up." He huffed. "How else was I supposed to know? It's not like I memorized what you look like in the ten second I saw it."

"Ten seconds?" he mocked lightly. "Please. More like a stretched minute."

"Shut up."

" _You_ shut up." Kevin returned. "And listen to your gay big brother—he knows what's best."

Justin gave a groan, but gave in. "But nothing weird!"

"Besides what's about to happen?" Kevin reminded. Justin glowered. "Alright." He smirked. "Now you shut up." He closed his eyes, and shifted his shoulders back more comfortably against the faucet. "Lay your head back, close your eyes, breathe deeply, listen to the music."

Justin huffed and puffed as he laid his head back against the folded towel, muttering under his breath as he closed his eyes. But he took several deep, slow, meditative breaths. Breathed in the scented air that smelt like French vanilla, the soft aroma of the bath salts Kevin had put into the water.

He gave a start as he felt fingers on the sole of right foot. "Wha-"

"Shhh." Kevin hushed him. "It's just a foot massage. Relax, go on."

"Relax." Justin raised his head a minute and looked across at his brother, still keeping his word of closed eyes. "Encouragement from my big brother, that's great," he uttered under his breath. But he soon relaxed back again. "I've never had a foot massage before." Kevin didn't say anything. "Oh," he uttered as Kevin did something with his thumbs to the arch in his foot that briefly broke through the ache and the throb of his pain. "Ok. That's actually pretty nice."

His arms dropped to the sides of the tub and into the water. He rubbed at his thigh, but it was nothing like what Kevin was doing to his foot. Which was... great, so great.

He inhaled through his nose. Trying to _relax_ as Kevin kept saying. Get into the mood. The mind-space. The courage, really.

He'd done this. When he was over there. So exhausted and needing rest so badly. But too amped up on adrenaline. So he jerked-off, always dry-fisted, to push himself past that wall and finally into sleep. Sometimes he ejaculated, sometimes he didn't; but he always met completion. It was tight quarters, but he learned to be quiet. To create his own little bubble.

So he did that now. He ignored the fact that Kevin was _there_ , just feet away. Their legs were tangled. That his brother was naked with him—giving him a foot massage. He focused on the classic rock, the pleasant scent of the candles, the bubble bath—and just whatever the hell was happening to his foot that was so fantastic as he stopped rubbing at his thigh in mild anxiety, and finally took hold of his flaccid cock.

And he started to jerk-off. He'd never actually jerked-off under water before. He'd had sex in a pool a couple times, the House pool once, even. He'd jerked-off in the shower—what guy hasn't? But he'd never jerked-off in a bath before. The bubbles made his cock feel like velvet.

His cock started to stiffen, which was a bit of a surprise. He didn't really think he'd be able too, especially since he _hadn't_ been able to, let alone with the fact that his _brother_ was right there. But he got over it surprisingly quick.

He kept going, even after fully hard. And stopped being so vanilla in his handling. Throwing in a snap of his wrist, thumbing his slit...

His gasping breath and the sound of the splashing water with his jacking fist were in tempo with his beating heart.

Kevin pressed his thumbs just right into the arch of his foot. Spreading his toes. He pressed his head back into the towel, his breath coming in little gasps as he started to close the distance. He shifted, unable to do anything with his injured leg as Kevin massaged it, he braced his left. His foot pressed into the Kevin's right hip.

Justin let out a chocked gasp/sob as he released. His left toes dug into the soft flesh of Kevin's torso, before he slumped back against the tub, gasping.

"Shit." He panted. "I can't believe that just happened."

"Believe it." Kevin murmured. He eased Justin through the latent shudders with a gently rubbing thumb over the ridge of his foot. "Swirl your hand in the water, would you?"

"What?" he chuckled, but did it anyway. Justin finally opened his eyes and pushed himself up a little straighter, and looked at Kevin. "You can open your eyes now."

"Right." Kevin cracked one eye then the other and stared back. "Feel better?"

"Oddly... yeah." Justin shot him a smirk. Kevin's thumb continued to stroke the sole of his foot in an oddly soothing manner. "Now it's your turn."

"Me?" Kevin blinked. "No thanks." He shook his head. "I'm good. About ready to get out?" he wondered.

"What?" Justin scoffed at the utter dismissal. "No way! No way, man." He gave his head a rapid shake of denial. "You can't just run away. That's my thing—temporarily on hold, considering—but still mine. And I didn't so you can't. You _have_ to do this, bro."

Kevin's nose turned upward on a tone of condescension. "I don't _hav_ -"

"You do!" Justin interrupted him. "You do. I did it. Now you _have_ to. It's bro-code, dude. Even ground, Kev. It's only fair. Even ground."

"Oh, my God." Kevin gaped at him. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." He cameback. "And the only way you're getting out of this without my cooperation is if you hurt my leg. And you don't want to hurt me, do you, Kevin?" Justin flashed him puppy-eyes.

Kevin's jaw tightened. "The eyes, really?" Justin just turned up the wattage. Kevin groaned and sneered at him. "You are a _grown man,_ you shouldn't be able to do that. This is coercion."

"Is it working?"

"Shut up, Justin." Was the confirming answer. Justin grinned. " _I must be desperate_ ," he muttered under his breath. He gave an explosive sigh. "Don't look at me this time."

"I already told you." Justin finally dropped the puppy-eyes. "Come on. I can't even see anything, anyway."

"Right." He complained, "The water is lukewarm at best, the bubbles are dissipating-"

"Oh, my God!" he groaned. "Stop being such a prima donna. Close your eyes, lay back, smell the candles," he mocked.

"You mock," Kevin shook a finger at him. "But it worked, didn't it?"

"Kev-in," he whined.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "You don't know how to give a foot massage, do you?" he allowed himself a little hope, but after eyeing the other man's expression... "Didn't think so."

Justin just shrugged. "Feet aren't my thing."

"Whatever." He shook his head. "Just- don't stare at me."

Justin chuckled at his brother's petulant tone, but closed his eyes and rested his head back against the towel.

Inhaling through his nose as he looked at Justin for a moment, Kevin had no idea how it had gone this way. It was just supposed to be a bubble bath, not a jerk-off session. God, only shit like this could happen to him. Only shit like this happened in this _family._

He closed his eyes and used his right hand, the top of Justin's left foot, fitting perfectly against his forearm, the sole of his brother's foot pressed against his right hip; his left thumb still soothing Justin's right.

He grasped his cock, which seemed to hold some of the firmness he'd managed to rub into it from when he was on the ledge. Considering how odd, weird, and across the Line this was, he grew completely erect with less strokes than he imagined.

He mind went back to when he and Justin went to the clinic to give sperm donations to create Elizabeth for Tommy. This wasn't so unlike that. They'd both jerked off, just in a room away from each other instead of a bathtub length apart. That put this a little more into perspective. There was nothing _sexual_ about this transaction.

But, oh! That one magazine they had—

Justin could feel the worked muscles of Kevin's forearm against his foot. The clench of his abdominal muscles when it was time. The long up-stroke of his thumb against the sole of his foot.

Kevin came with a shuddering exhale, his face scrunched. He slumped back against the faucet and taps, breathing lightly.

"Feel better?" Justin returned the question.

Kevin peeled his blue-eyes open to find Justin already watching him with an amused expression. "You better have just opened those," he wagged a finger at his brother's face.

"I did." Kevin narrowed his eyes. "I did!" Justin swore.

"Fine." He said in that suspicious, dry tone he had. "Ready to get out—now that we had all our fun?"

"Yes. Because the water is actually cold this time. And definitely more filthy than when we got in," he remarked.

"I should get up first," Kevin said, and Justin nodded in agreement. "Alright. Move your left leg against the side." He shifted his hold on Justin's right foot and gently lifted it, shifting out from under the injured limb by turning on his side. Justin grimace a little as he set it back at the bottom of the tub from its elevated position. "Now, avert your eyes if you don't want to get an eyeful... of everything."

"Got it." Justin covered his eyes.

Kevin gripped the edge of the tub with his right hand, his other by the faucet. He shifted and bent his legs, getting his toes under him without bumping Justin's leg, and managed to pull himself to his feet. Water poured from him and back into the tub. He stepped out and onto the mat, grabbing a big fluffy towel and wrapping it around his waist.

"Alright." He turned back to Justin. "Now it's your turn." Justin opened his eyes and nodded. "How do you want to do this?" he asked.

He thought for a moment. Definitely not how he had gotten in. "Pull me up out the back?" it had the slopped edge, and once his ass got to that level, it would just be that much more easier.

Kevin nodded and went around to the head of the tub. Justin leaned forward, bracing his arms on the side. Kevin bent and warpped his arms around Justin's torso under his raised arms. "Here we go."

"Go." Justin agreed.

Kevin lifted and pulled, Justin taking some of his own weight. And he slowly rose from the water, using his left leg as support and balance; his right leg held straight to avoid any weight, but the strain of that was still painful.

"Almost there," Kevin's breath puffed against his cheek.

"Mgh." Justin grunted, breathing through gritted teeth as his wet ass knocked off the towel from the edge, and he got goose bumps at the cold porcelain as he finally sat on the edge. The pain in his leg flared with new life at another new position, and he kneaded his thigh with the heel of his palm out of habit. Even if it did nothing, it felt like he was at least doing _something_. It was a psychological thing, like with a band-aid.

"Alright?" Kevin asked, grabbing another towel and knotting it around his brother's waist as he sat on the edge, gritting his teeth.

"Mm. Yeah. Yeah. Just the change in position." He closed his eyes briefly, breathing some controlled breaths.

Kevin gave him a minute as he pulled the plug and blew out the candles. "I feel like I need a shower now,"

"Yeah, well." Justin gave a slight chuckle. " You can do that on your own."

"Oh, har har. I plan to." By the time he slipped his track pants on and discarded his towel (his shirt still a soaked crumpled in the sink), Justin was ready. "Alright, but let me do all the lifting."

"I can-" Justin started to protest.

" _Let me_." Kevin interrupted. "Don't go undoing whatever good this bubble bath did because you're being a bull-headed Walker. Please?"

Justin scoff and stayed stubborn for a moment before he assented. Kevin helped him stand in the drained tub, and really did lift his brother halfway to get him over the edge of the tub and standing on the mat. Kevin handed over the man's crutches to give him support and quickly dried the lingering bubbles and water from his legs and torso.

"'Kay." Kevin unlocked the door

"Kev?"

Kevin paused and looked at his brother. "Yeah?"

"This was-" Justin started.

"Vegas, remember?" Kevin opened the door and waved him to freedom.

"Yeah." He gave a little grin and eye roll, and started to crutch out into the hallway.

"You sure you don't need help getting dressed?" Kevin called as he grabbed his shirt from the sink.

"I'm not a little kid, thank you very much." Justin retorted. "I can put my own pants on."

"Just trying to help!" he grinned, following down the hall.

"I think you've done enough." Justin told him. He glanced over his shoulder, "And stop following me."

"I'm not _following_ you, doofus." Kevin rolled his eyes. "This is the way to the laundry, too. I have to throw this in the dryer thanks to a certain someone."

"Whatever. You're just making up excuses so you can be close by 'cause you don't think I can do it." He complained.

"Do what?" Kevin asked innocently.

"Oh, boys!" Nora encountered them in the hall, interrupting Justin and halting their argument and progress. "I was just coming to check on you. See how you were doing."

"We're doing fine mom." Justin told her.

"Okay." She nodded. "Do yo-" she blinked at Kevin's shirt. "What happened?" she took it from his hands and shook it out.

"Justin splashed me." Kevin tattled.

"Wha- I did not. I did not!" he told their mother. Her lips crinkled. " _Mom_."

"I was going to throw it in the dryer."

"Oh, I can do that." She promised.

"Mom, you don't have to." Kevin promised. He sent a sly glance at Justin, "But Justin said he needs help putting some pants on." Kevin snatched back his wet shirt, shooting a gleeful grin at his brother as he spun around his mother and strode quickly down the hall, disappearing around the corner to leave his baby brother in the clutches of their mother.

"Oh." She gave her youngest a gentle smile and rubbed his bare arm. "I can help you with that."

"Mo-" he tried to protest.

"Come on, honey. Before you catch a chill." She gentle urged him into movement.

Justin could hear Kevin's laughter from down the hall. "Kevin!" he cursed.

[end]

* * *

 _"Okay. The Line has now been smashed to pieces. Blown out of existence."_

 _"We're Walkers, bro. There isn't a Line we won't cross for each other."_

 _"Well, that saying just took on a whole new meaning."_

* * *

 **Brothers** & _Sisters_


End file.
